Howling for Mates
by Boogermeister
Summary: Four werewolves wants someones to mate with. But does the four teenagers wants to be with them? AxY, RxB, MxM, SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Ta-dah! My new yaoi fic! A/N:my internet modem blew out and i had to wait for over a week for it to be fixed!

**Puzzleshipping**

**Puppyshipping**

**Bronzeshipping**

**Snowshipping**(i think that's what is called)

**A little of Prideshipping**

**A little of Angstshipping**(i think that's Ryou/Marik)

**A little of Yujoshipping**(Jou/Yugi pairing)

Howling for Mates by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 1

Four teenage boys were in the empty classroom for detention. The mastermind behind why they're here was Katsuya Jonouchi, a tall boy with dirty-blond hair and honey brown eyes. He sat in the far corner of the room next to the window, with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head as he slept.

A few desks down from him was Malik Ishtar, an Egytian exchange student because of his tanned skin and lilac eyes. His sandy blond hair covered his face as looked down at his so-called drawing of him, as a stick figure, being a king of everything. He too was the second reason of why they're here.

Sitting at the front of the class was Ryou Bakura. The pale-skinned English boy looked too innocent because of his soft brown eyes and his angelic, long snow-white hair and truthfully, he is. Ryou sighed as he busied himself doing homework.

The last boy sitting next to him was Yugi Mutou. He was the shortest of the group and his hair would had made him looked like a punk rocker because his spiked black was tipped with red and had golden bangs. However, he's just as innocent as Ryou, due to the fact that he had large purple eyes that shown naivete and cherub-like face. His only reputation was that he's the best Duel Monster card game player in the whole school and during detention, he busied himself refixing and reorganizing his deck.

Malik sighed in annoyance as he crumpled up the paper he was drawing and tossed it over his shoulder, which then landed on Jonouchi's face, hitting him in the eye. Jonouchi immediately woke up as he sat upright. "Hey, who threw something at me?" he grumbled angrily.

"Didn't mean to, Jonouchi," mused Malik. "I'm just so bored because of this detention."

"Well, if both of you didn't pants the teacher and throw a water balloon full of mustard at him, we wouldn't be here in the first place," Yugi muttered as he finished shuffling his deck and put it in his pocket.

"But he was a mean old bastard of a teacher," Malik argued. "He pretty much deserves it, Yugi."

"Still, me and Yugi had to paid the price because you two ran into us," said Ryou, putting away his books.

"We've already said we're sorry," Jonouchi said. "You want us to beg or something?"

"No, we know you didn't mean it," Ryou sighed. Just then, the school bell rang, catching their attention.

"All right, we can leave now!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily as he stood up. The rest of them stood up and left the school. But unbeknownst to them, at the school rooftop, there were four wolves staring at them below. The first wolf, who was in front of the rest, had pitch-black fur except for the red tuft at the top of the head down to the back of the neck. Its eyes were almond-shaped and bright crimson that seemed to be glinted with bloodlust.

The wolf next to the black one was completely white that sometimes shined silverish when hit with the right light. The fur around its neck and head were slightly jagged as well as its tail. Its burgundy eyes usually shown ferociousnes. The other wolf next to the black one had fur of unusually dark brown, but the wolf itself looked well groomed. Its sapphire eyes were narrowed and cold.

However, the last wolf behind the rest had matted-looking, sand-colored fur, as if it was a coyote. The fur around its neck and head seemed ungroomed and knotted up. The wolf panted noisily with its crazed dark lavender eyes that which it looked almost like little dots. The black wolf looked back at the three and slightly bowed its head. The other wolves bowed their heads in response before they went off in different directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out as he came home. But the entire house was empty. "Grandpa, are you home?" Yugi called out again as he went to the kitchen. He then found a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it:

_Yugi,_

_Went out to China for excavation._

_See you in a week._

_-Grandpa_

Yugi sighed as he put down the note. Grandpa went away, again; leaving Yugi all alone, again. Yugi sighed as he walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. He then went into his bedroom and suddenly felt strange. He cautiously looked around the room as he walked in further. Suddenly, Yugi heard a deep growl behind him.

Yugi quickly turned around and saw a black wolf, growling lowly as it slowly stepped forward. Its crimson eyes glared at the teenage boy, who stared at it in fear. He stumbled backward and fell to the floor. The wolf noticed this and started panting and wagged its tail. The next thing Yugi knew, the wolf transformed into a young man.

Yugi stared in awe at the man; he looked just like him except he was taller, his skin was tanned, and had lightening-like streaks in his hair. The man smirked, revealing small yet sharp fangs, as he walked up to the shocked boy. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a leather choker, multiple silver bangles, black jeans, two obviously oversized belts, and black boots.

The man knelt beside Yugi and touched his shoulder. "Hello, Yugi Mutou, he said, his voice sounded clear and deep. Yugi stared at him wide-eyed as he gasped.

"H-h-how d-d-do y-you know my name?" Yugi asked timidly.

"My pack had been following you and your friends for the past week," the man replied, chuckling,

"Pack?"

"Don't you realize it by now? I'm a werewolf." Yugi stared at his crimson eyes as he tried to back away, but the man suddenly pinned him down. "No, Yugi, don't try to run," he smirked as he straddled his waist. "You have something I want very badly."

"W-what is it? What do you want from me?" Yugi asked timidly, daring not to struggle.

"I want . . . . you," the man replied.

"What?" gasped Yugi.

"I want you to be my mate, Yugi," the man smiled. "I want your warm body sleeping next to mine. I want to taste your sweet lips and . . . . more other things."

"W-what if I refuse to be with you?" Yugi asked softly as if the man don't hear him.

"I will take you anyway," the man sneered as his waist leaned closer. Yugi gasped sharply; he felt the bulge from the man and started to sob quietly. The man quickly wiped away his tears. "Don't cry," he said. "Are you crying because of me, or because you're all alone?"

Yugi stopped crying and glanced at the man. His eyes were showing concern. "I'm not sure . . . . ." he mumbled.

"Do you want to be with me so you won't be alone?" the man asked as he leaned closer to his face.

"I hate being alone . . . . all right, I'll be with you," Yugi finally replied. "What's your name, anyway?"

"My name's Atem, the Alpha male," smirked Atem as he kissed his lips. Yugi suddenly moaned at the kiss, slightly opening his mouth. Atem took this opportunity and his tongue slipped through Yugi's lips, tasting every part of him. Yugi tasted Atem, as well. The moment lasted a short while and Atem broke away the kiss, breathing heavily.

Yugi's face was deeply blushed as he gasped for air. Atem quickly stood up. "Are you ready to leave with me?" asked Atem.

Yugi nodded. They soon left the house; the night was dark except for a full moon and a few stars. "Get on my back," Atem said before he transformed into the black wolf. Yugi got on his back, firmly gripping on the red and black fur. Quickly, the the wolf ran off, away from the city and into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was confuse about the shippings. But I made a new one called Yujoshipping since it's based on Yugi and Jonouchi's name.

Please review! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm glad someone told me that Ryou/Bakura pairing is called Tendershipping. Also, one said that Jou/Yugi pairing is called Wishishipping. Man, I wanted to create a shipping (whines like a puppy) and Marik/Ryou pairing is called Deathshipping, I think. FYI: Not everything have to be logical about werwolves. I just like to make things I prefer to make. I decided not to make it angsty but I will still write this lemon in any way. (doing the 'Captian Morgan' pose) Anywhoo . . . .

Howling for Mates by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 2

Atem stopped running in the middle of the forest. "What's the matter, Atem?" Yugi asked quietly. Atem slowly walked through the shrubs and bushes. Soon after that, Yugi stared in awe at a huge mansion. "Atem, is this your house?" Yugi asked in surprise. Atem yelped happily as he sat down, making the teen boy slide off his back. The black wolf then transformed into the young man, who was standing.

"Come on, my pack must had found their mates," he smirked as he started to walk. Yugi quickly stood up and followed him.

"Do you mean my friends?" Yugi questioned anxiously. Atem nodded in response as they walked up to two mahogany doors. He gripped on the brass knobs and opened the doors. They saw several figures at the end of the hallway as they walked in further.

"Ryou! Malik! Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed as he suddenly ran towards the figures; Malik, Jonouchi, and Ryou were pinned down to the ground by three larger wolves. The white wolf, who was pinning Ryou, snarled viciously at Yugi, who then stopped in his track.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you wolf!" Jonouchi grunted as he tried to stand up, but the dark brown wolf pinned him again by putting all its weight on him. Atem walked up to the wolves and narrowed his eyes.

"Release them immediately," he ordered. The wolves reluctantly get off the teenage boys. Malik timidly stood up, along with Ryou, who shuddered in fear. Jonouchi quickly stood up and glared at Atem. "Who are you and why did you kidnap us?" he asked angrily.

"Each of the wolves kidnapped you, not me," Atem replied. "The ones who took you from your homes are the ones who chose you to be his mate."

"What!?" exclaimed the three teenagers.

"Just look at them and see what I mean," smirked Atem. the boys turned quickly at the once-wolves; there were now three men.The white wolf was a pale-skinned man with long jagged white hair; he almost resembled Ryou if it wasn't for his intense burgundy eyes. His clothes consist of skin-tight black shirt, dark jeans with chains at the sides, and black mud-caked boots.

The tawny wolf who kidnapped Malik was a tall, muscular, tanned man with wildly spiked sand-colored hair and dark lavender eyes that crazed with lust. He was wearing black like Atem except that he had gold armbands and choker and was wearing only one belt. The last man was the tallest of the three.

The once-brown wolf was slim-built, but his dark sapphire eyes seemed powerful and intimidating. His dark brown hair covered most of his forehead and he was wearing a navy-blue shirt, black pants, and black boots. The three men looked at Atem, who was slightly shorter than any of them, and bowed their head slightly.

"Can we, Atem?" the tanned man asked eagerly, his oddly long tongue drooled at the side of his mouth.

(this and the next paragraph seemed pointless but try to understand) "Introduce yourselves first to your mates," Atem smirked. The white-hared man went first. "My name's Bakura," he said, smiling sinisterly. "I find it strange your surname as the same as my first name, but I don't care except seeing your face when I fuck you." Ryou's eyes widened, but he didn't move.

"I am Marik, pretty mate," grinned the tan-skinned man. "You look just lik me and that's makes me excited." Malik grimaced at the sight of him and what he had said.

"What the hell are you and what do you mean we are your 'mates'!?" Jonouchi.

"We are what most people feared," the brunette man replied, smirking. "In other words, we are werewolves."

"Seto, I was supposed to answer that question," smirked Atem.

"Who are you, anyway?" Malik questioned as he, Jonouchi, and Ryou turned around.

"I am Atem, the Alpha male of the pack," Atem answered. "I asked Yugi here to be my mate and he agreed." The teenagers stared at Yugi in disbelief.

"Did you agree, Yugi!?" Jonouchi demanded. Yugi slightly looked away, blushing a little.

"Whether you agree or not, my pack will make all of you to be their mates," Atem said. He took Yugi's hand and led him to a staicase that was by the wall. Jonouchi was about to step forward to stop them, but Seto pinned him down. Marik and Bakura did the same to Malik and Ryou.

"What is he gonna do with Yugi!?" questioned Malik.

"Atem will consumate with his new mate," Seto replied.

"Meaning he'll fuck your friend's brains out," laughed Marik.

"And we will do the same with our new mates," smirked Bakura. "We'll just have to wait until he's finished."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the hallways of the second floor, Atem led Yugi towards a dead end, which had two large dark red doors. "Here it is," he smirked as he opened the doors and they walked inside. Yugi look around in the large bedroom; the walls and the ceiling were blood-red, but furnitures were jet-black.

"Um, what are we gonna do in here?" Yugi asked quietly, glancing at the king-sized bed, which was covered in black satin sheets and oversized pillows.

"What else we're gonna do, Yugi?" Atem smiled as he sat on the bed. "You argeed to be my mate, so we're gonna do what we're meant to do." Yugi fidgeted at the thought of what he saying. "What's the matter, Yugi?" asked Atem.

"It's . . . . it's my first, Atem," Yugi replied quietly. "Is this your first, too?"

"No, not really," Atem smirked. "But don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Come here." Yugi walked towards atem. Atem wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his lips. Slowly, Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Atem's tongue to explore the warm, moist cavern. After a short while, they broke away the kiss, breathing heavily.

Atem stood up and suddenly tossed Yugi onto the bed. Before Yugi can recover, Atem climbed on top of him, straddling his legs together. "Be still, Yugi," he smiled as he took off the teenager's jacket and shirt. Yugi blushed deeply as the werewolf's cool hands caressed his chest and stomach. Atem then leaned down to kiss and lick around his abdomen, making Yugi gasping sharply.

"W-wait," Yugi gasped out whe Atem's kisses reached below his navel. Atem looked at him in confusion. "I . . . I'm not sure if I can do this," Yugi said quietly, his face completely blushed in dark pink. Atem smirked as he kissed his lips, face, and neck.

"I told you I would go easy on you, Yugi," he whispered. "There's no need to worry." Atem laid beside Yugi and unbuckled his belt. Yugi tried not to gasp when the werewolf slipped his hand inside the teenager's pants, caressing his arousal. "Do you like this, Yugi?" Atem asked seductively and chuckled softly when Yugi slightly nodded. He took his hand out and sat up, taking off his shirt and bangles.

"Wow . . . .," Yugi said softly at the sight of Atem's well-toned stomach. Atem chuckled softly. "This is only part one, Yugi," he said as he took off his boots; Yugi hastily took off his boots, as well. "Have patience, Yugi," smirked Atem as he took off his belt and then his jeans, revealing only his black boxers.

"Do you like what you see?" smirked Atem.

"Y-yeah, I do, Atem," giggled Yugi. Atem gripped on the teenager's pants and pulled it off him. "What I'm gonna do will be pleasurable," he whispered. "Trust me on this. You will like it." Atem then took off Yugi's boxer, revealing the deeply blushed boy's hard arousal. Atem smiled at the sight.

"How cute," he smirked as he took off his own boxers. Yugi's eyes widened when he stared at the werewolf's bigger arousal. Atem parted the teenager's legs, licking at his two fingers. "Brace your self," smirked Atem as he inserted his fingers into Yugi. Yugi gasped sharply at the slight pain as the werewolf's fingers stretched the muscle out. Atem's then took out his fingers and prepared himself.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Atem asked quietly.

"Yeah . . . . I'm ready," Yugi replied softly. Atem inhaled deeply as he slowly as he entered inside of Yugi, who whimpered in pain. Atem leaned down to kiss his lips. "I know it hurts, but you'll enjoy it," he smirked as he began to plunge in and out.

Yugi slightly moaned as the pain dulled out and started to feel wonderful pleasure. Atem groaned and panted almost like a wolf as he bucked faster. He then gripped onto Yugi's arousal and roughly massaged it up and down. "Does it feel good?" panted Atem, sweat drenching his tanned body.

"Aahhh . . . . yeah, I-I like . . . . it," Yugi moaned loudly as clenched at the bedsheets. Atem rammed harder, making the teenager squeezed his eyes shut as if he was seeing a bright light. "Atem . . . . aahh . . . ." moaned Yugi, feeling a strange pressure in his lower region.

Finally, Yugi released the pressure."You came into my hand, Yugi," Atem chuckled tiredly. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down. On his waist and Atem's hand were sticky white liquid. Not long after that, Atem came inside the teenager. The werewolf panted heavily as he nearly collasped on top of Yugi. He looked at the sticky-stained hand and licked it off.

"Was that good, Yugi?" Atem asked, panting a little.

"Uh-huh, it felt incredible," Yugi panted. Atem leaned his head back and let out a wolf howl. "What's that about?" questioned Yugi.

"I just told my pack I'm done; they can be with their mates now," Atem replied as he pulled out of the teenager. He then laid next to him, cuddling with the tired boy. "You're so special," Atem whispered to tired Yugi, who soon slept. "Soon you'll be one of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, I'm done!

DeathJunkE: How come you made Atem and Yugi do it first?

. . . . Don't know.

DeathJunkE: That is so generic! Why can't you make the other ones do it before them!?

'Cause I can, baka!

DeathJunkE: . . . . .

Sorry, I didn't get enough chocolate lately.

DeathJunkE: Yeah, me neither. Listen readers! This writer right here is good; I read her story in her note-book and it's pretty good.

Is it better than yours?

DeathJunkE: Don't push it.

. . . . Fine. I'll update ASAP! Or until I'm done with this damn Christmas homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long! I see that people starting to like this fic!

Warning: This not for the squeamished.

Howling for Mates by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 3

"That's Atem's howl," sneered Bakura. "He's done bedding his mate, and now we can have our way." He leaned down and licked Ryou's cheek. Ryou whimpered, feeling the werewolf's arousal though his pants.

"There's no way in Hell I'm sleeping with this rabid beast!" Malik grunted as he struggled from Marik's weight.

"I won't either!" Jonouchi yelled. Seto smirked as he scratched through the boy's hair.

"You have no choice, mutt," he smirked. "We picked you and now you'll sleep with one of us." Jonouchi groaned arrogantly as he tried to hit Seto, but the taller man grabbed his wrist. "Is that any way to treat the beta male?" he questioned lowly.

"Seto's mate don't look like him as ours do," Marik said as he stood up, hugging the squirming tanned boy. "Why is that, Bakura?"

"I don't now, maybe he like his personality," Bakura replied as he stood up. "You, get up if you know what's good for you." Timidly, Ryou stood up and force-followed Bakura, who had him by the wrist, towards the staircase.

"Let me go! There's no way I'm doing!" yelled Malik as he tried to push away Marik, who chuckled in amusement. "I don't care," Marik smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy myself with my mate-toy." Marik then ran towards the staircase, leaving Seto to deal with the resisting blonde.

"Quit struggling with me, mutt," smirked Seto. "You're making it harder for yourself and easier for me."

"Stop calling me 'mutt' and get off me!" yelled Jonouchi as he stuggled to stand up. But Seto forced the teenager on his stomach, putting all his weight on him again. "Guess I have to do it soon after I'm done with you," Seto muttered as he pinned Jonouchi's hands above the blonde's head with one hand.

"Are you ready for this mutt?" Seto laughed quietly as he caressed the blonde's cheeks and lips. Jonouchi responded by biting at the werewolf's thumb. Seto growled angrily as he moved his hand away. "I take that as a yes," he growled as he suddenly ripped away most of Jonouchi's pants.

"Wait, stop!" Jonouchi yelled, but Seto ignored him as he unzipped his pants. Within seconds, the teenager yelled in pain ehwn the angry werewolf entered him roughly.

"Be quiet!" snarled Seto as he muffled Jonouchi with his other hand and be began ramming back and forth. The blonde teenager mentally screamed in agony as Seto panted heavily by his ear. "You . . . feel . . . . good . . . mutt," the werewolf panted, smirking as he grazed him with his tongue.

Jonouchi squirmed in disgust when Seto groaned as he came. Seto moved his hands away, ripping at the near-passed out teenager's jacket. "Now . . . I will truly make you mine," he panted as his fangs lengthened. He then suddenly sank hid teeth onto Jonouchi's shoulder. Jonouchi screamed as he felt sharp, poison-like pain injected into his blood stream before blacking out.

Seto sat back, gazing at the bruised bitemarks at the teenager's bare shoulder. "Maybe next time you will be obedient, mutt," he smirked as he scratched through his brown hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura pushed Ryou into his dark blue bedroom. Ryou fell to the floor, wincing at the impact. "You look so cute, my mate," sneered Bakura, putting his hand into his pocket. "Get up and look at me." Ryou quickly stood up and glanced at the werewolf's lustful eyes. "Thinking of what to do you is making me aroused," Bakura smirked as he walked up to the frightened teenager. "I can bind you, gag you, burn you, torture you in anyway I like."

"W-why?" Ryou asked timidly. Bakura circled around Ryou and suddenly jammed his hand into the now blushed boy's pants, gripping at him. The werewof chuckled softly when he noticed Ryou was getting a little aroused.

"It seems that you want me to torture you," chuckled Bakura, making Ryou squeak in surprise as he blushed deeper.

"N-no, I don't," Ryou stuttered. Bakura laughed as he removed his hand.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered.

"What?!" questioned Ryou as he turned around.

"I ordered you to take off your clothes," smirked Bakura. "Maybe it would be easier if I do it, don't you think?" Ryou fidgeted nervously. "I didn't mean it like that," laughed Bakura. "I'll take off my clothes first and then it's your turn." He then kicked off his boots before he took off his shirt and jeans.

Ryou slightly looked away from the sight of the werewolf, who was wearing nothing but a pair of navy-blue boxers. "Now you do it," Bakura smirked. "That is, if you don't want to be hurt too badly." Reluctantly, Ryou slowly took his jacket and shirt. Bakura lick his lips hungrily, gazing at the boy's milky-white chest. "Delicious," he smiled.

He then ran his fingers through Ryou's snow-white hair. "Now do away with your pants," ordered Bakura. Ryou inadvertly shook his head in response, but it made the werewolf chuckled. "Guess I have to do things my way," he mused as he suddenly pushed Ryou onto the bed."Don't squirm," chuckled Bakura as he grabbed the teenager's wrists with one hand after he sat on top of him.

"W-wait, you don't r-really want me," stuttered Ryou. "I'm no good to you."

"Stop talking," Bakura laughed, "I want to enjoy this." He reached for a thin leather strap that was on the nightstand and binded it around Ryou's wrists. "In case if you dare to punch," he joked before forcing the pale teenager onto his stomach.

Ryou squeaked in surprise as the seemingly agressive werewolf took off, or rather tore off, the rest of his clothes completely. Bakura slightly caressed Ryou's back down to his bare bottom, which made the teenager squirm out of reflex.

"Don't scream too loud to give me a headache," Bakura said as he took off his boxers. He then wrapped his arms around Ryou and kissed his neck and shoulders. "You smell like peppermint," he whispered, sniffing Ryou's feather-soft hair.

"You . . . smell like spearmint," Ryou said softly, breathing in the werewolf's musk. Bakura slightly blushed as he chuckled.

"You think I smell good?" he asked. Ryou glanced at him and nodded; he was blushing to the pink. "Well . . . saying that won't stop me from fucking you," smirked Bakura. Within a few seconds, he slowly entered Ryou, who whimpered out loud.

"Shut up; you'll enjoy it soon," Bakura groaned as he began to buck back and forth slowly. Ryou winced and whimpered at the slowly dulled out pain as the werewolf above him panted softly. Bakura was then surprised when the teenager suddenly mew'd. He leaned forward and Ryou mew'd again.

"Are you enjoying this?" he whispered huskily. Ryou glanced at him, slightly moaning. I'll take that as a yes," Bakura smirked as he bucked faster. Ryou moaned and mew'd louder at each thrust, and can't help but liking the pleasurable feeling. Bakura panted noisily as sweats drenched thier bodies before he groaned as he came. Ryou moaned blissfull as he felt warmness in his body. The werewolf pulled out of him and rolled off him, panting heavily. "That . . . . went well," panted Bakura as he scratch through his moist hair. He then glanced at Ryou, who cuddled next to him.

"I know," he smirked as his arms wrapped around the tired teen. "We both enjoyed it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No frigging way! Get away from me!" yelled Malik as he threw a vase at Marik, who quickly moved out of the way; they were in the crazed werewolf's bedroom, furnished in pale gold and mauve. But now the room was torn apart due to Malik's resistance. "I won't do it with a crazed freak like you!" Malik yelled as he reached for another vase in a corner.

In a split second, Marik pounced on the tanned boy. "I got you!" he sneered as he sat on top of him. "Aren't you frisky, pretty mate. You must be anxious for this exciting event!"

"The Hell I'm not!" Malik said angrily as he glared at him. "I'll neuter you if you touch me! Get off me right now! I won't do it with you!

"Yes, you will," Marik teased in a sing-song voice as he took off his shirt, revealing his muscle-toned stomach and chest. Malik inadvertly blushed at the sight. "You must like me because you're blushing," smirked Marik.

"No! I hate you, you crazy freak!" Malik yelled as he struggled underneath the werewolf's weight. "I'd rather die than sleep with you!

"You do like me," Marik chuckled as he unzipped the teen's pants quickly. "My, my, you _are_ excited for this," he smiled, staring at Malik's half-erection peaking through the boxers.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" screamed Malik as he tried to sit up. But Marik pushed him back down and pinned his wrists aboce the teen's head with one hand. "Don't be mad, pretty mate, you'll really love this," Marik smirked as he gripped at the teen's arousal. Malik gasped sharply as he stared wide-eyed at the smiling werewolf, who began sliding his hand up and down slowly.

"S-s-stop, it, I d-don't like this," Malik stuttered, blushing deeply.

"You don't want me to jerk you off, pretty mate?" questioned Marik, smiriking. Malik quickly shook his head. "All right then," the tanned werwolf sneered as he let go of Malik and then suddenly forced him on his stomach.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Malik yelled as he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down.

"I still want to play with you," smirked Marik as he unzipped his own pants. "You're a toy to me and a toy is meant to play with." He then entered into Malik, who screamed out in intense pain. "Moan, or I'll bite you," he groaned. Malik bit his lips, whimpering and slightly moaning as the werewolf glided in and out of him, slowly at first, then faster at each thrust.

Marik wrapped his arms around the teen's body as he thrusted in further, panting behind his ear. He then hugged him as he came. "Was it fun, pretty mate?" panted Marik as he kissed Malik's neck.

"No . . . it wasn't fun at all," whimpered Malik. "It hurt badly of what you did." Marik frowned as he pulled out of the teen, who slightly winced. "You didn't like it?" he asked quietly and Malik shook his head.

"I'm sorry . . ." Marik said before he transformed into the scruffy wolf, ran towards a nearest corner, and lie there, whimpereing quietly. Malik slowly stand up, pulling his pants up. He glanced at the wolf and limped painfully towards the bed to lie down. It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't get mad! I didn't try to hurt Malik! I am trying to develope something in him and the other "uke's"!

Please try to understand my masterpiece!!

(just kidding 'bout the masterpiece part!)

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter!

Howling for Mates by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 4

Yugi slowly woke up, yawning softly. He heard heartbeats; he suddenly realized his head was resting on Atem's chest. He snuggled closer to the tanned werewolf and fell back alseep. Moments later, Atem woke up and glanced at sleeping Yugi. He smiled as he slowly slid off the bed and put on a black silk bathrobe. "What a precious mate you are," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the teen, who squirmed slightly in his sleep.

Atem chuckled softly as he left the room. "Was it a fun night, Atem?" a cold voice said quietly behind Atem, who turned around and saw it was Seto; he was wearing a navy-blue pajama pants and nothing else. "Well, was it fun?" Seto asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller werewolf.

"It was amazing, Seto," Atem smirked. "He was more than willing to sleep with me. How did it go with your mate?"

"He was too resistant with me, so I bit him on the shoulder," replied Seto. Atem slightly frowned as he pushed the brunette away.

"That was too soon, Seto," he said quietly as they walked through the hallways. "You should have let your mate be accustomed with you. Couldn't you wait a week to turn him?"

"No, he kept hitting me the entire time," replied Seto. The then went downstairs and into the living room; the large room was full of dark violet and black furnitures. They sat in the black leathered couch and Atem sighed.

"Was he good, Seto?" he asked, smirking.

"It could have been a little better," replied Seto. "But I'll get used to him. Right now, I want to relax here." Atem leaned beside him.

"You just want to be with me," he smirked. "If you want to have me, as usual, you could have said so." He then kissed Seto on the lips as he loosened his bathrobe.

"All right, then," Seto smirked as they laid down on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou winced as he tried to sat up; he still feeling dull pain in his lower back. He then glanced at the bondage on his wrists before looking at Bakura, who was snoring softly as he slept. "Um . . . . Bakura," Ryou said quietly. The werewolf snorted in his sleep.

"B-Bakura, are you awake?" Ryou said a little louder. Bakura grunted as he opened his eyes. He wearily glared at Ryou as he sat up.

"What is it?" he groaned as he scratched through his jagged hair.

"Uh, I was wondering . . . . if you could untie this for me," muttered Ryou as he held his wrists out. Bakura grunted in annoyance as he untied the leather straps. Ryou moved his arms around freely as the werewolf laid back down.

"Now leave me alone," mumbled Bakura. "I prefer to sleep through the day with no disturbance." Ryou cautiously got off the bed and put on his boxers and shirt. "Uh, Bakura, where's the kitchen?" he asked quietly.

"Where do you think? It's downstairs," Bakura growled as he put the sheets over his head. "Go away before I maimed you." Ryou hastily walked out of the room. It was like a labyrinth before the pale teenager finally found the stairs. He walked downstairs and again got lost in the puzzling hallways.

Suddenly, Ryou heard faint noises from a nearby set of doors that was slightly opened. He slowly walked towards the doors and peeked inside. He then quickly glanced away, blushing in embarrassment; what he saw was Atem and Seto having sex on the couch as they groaned in extasy. Ryou started to walked away when the noises stopped suddenly.

"Bakura's mate saw us," Atem chuckled quietly. "We should stop now."

"Yeah, we should," Seto replied. Seconds later, they walked out of the room and saw stunned Ryou. "Good morning," smiled Atem, tying his bathrobe sash.

"I-I'm sorry for looking!" Ryou stammered as he stepped backward.

"Do you like what you saw?" smirked Atem. That made Ryou's face bright red. "Never mind that, tell me what you're trying to find."

"Uh, um, the kitchen," Ryou replied timidly.

"I'll take you there, come on," Atem said before they walked down the hallway, leaving Seto to go upstairs. The brunette then walked into a dark neutral-colored bedroom and then towards the bed. Underneath the stormy sheets was Jonouchi, who was sleeping seemingly peacefully.

"Mutt, get up now!" commanded Seto. Immediately, Jonouchi woke up and glared at the werewolf. "What the hell do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Why didn't you get out of bed, mutt?" questioned Seto as he reached for the teen, but Jonouchi squirmed out of the way. "Even after I turned you, you're still resistant?" he mumbled to himself he suddenly ripped away the sheets. Jonouchi flinched as the cold air hit his naked body, his clothes must have been discarded from last night when he was blacked out.

"What the fuck did you do with my clothes, you freak?!" yelled Jonouchi, trying to cover himself with his hands.

"I threw them away, they're no use," Seto flatly replied as he sat on the bed. "Never mind them. We have an important business to finish."

"What business?"

"The one from last night, mutt," smirked Seto. Jonouchi gasped as he accidently fell off the bed backward. Seto sighed in annoyance as he stood up. "Just forget it," he muttered. "I'll get you some clothes and see to it that you do wear them."

"Fine, then I will find my friends and get the hell out of here," Jonouchi said angrily, sitting away from Seto's view. The brunette chuckled quietly. "Whatever you say, mutt," he said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik drowsily woke up after rays of sunlight hit his face. "It's morning already . . . .?" he mumbled. "Just five more minutes . . ." He was just about to close his eyes when he suddenly heard soft snoring by his ear. Senses came to him; he instantly remembered what had happened last night. Malik turned his head and gasped as he sat up.

Marik was sleeping next to him, his head was buried in the pillows which muffled his growl-like snores. "I better get outta here," Malik muttered as he cautiously got off the bed, but he fell onto the floor as he winced at the pain. "Ow," he said softly. "Stupid werewolf."

"Pretty mate?"

Malik stiffened on the spot; Marik woke up, glancing at the tanned boy in confusion. "Why are you on the floor, pretty mate?" he asked as he sat up.

"I was trying to get away from you," muttered Malik as he glared at him. "What you did was terrible and awful." He stood up when suddenly he saw Marik whimpering and whining like a hurt puppy.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," whined Marik, "but you shouldn't be so mean about it!" Within seconds, he dashed past Malik and ran out of the room. Malik was dumbfounded of what had just happened. "Is he a vicious monster or a whiney brat?" he questioned quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem observed Ryou going back and forth around the kitchen as he stood against the wall. The pale teenager took out anything for breakfast and started cooking. "Have you ever had time to cook?" Atem asked curiously.

"Yeah, I sort of live by myself while my father and sister are at the other side of the country," Ryou replied.

"Why is that?"

"Well, my sister's in college and my father works in a company that pays better there than here. He said I could still live in Domino City, but sometimes . . . . it gets lonely in my home, so I have to do things for myself.

"You sound just like Yugi," sighed Atem. Ryou glanced at him quickly before looking back at the eggs and bacons in the frying pan. Just then, Marik ran into kitchen and sat at the square table with his face buried into his arms."What's wrong now, Marik?" Atem sighed as he walked up to the tanned werewolf.

"Pretty mate doesn't like me!" Marik muffled childishly. He's mean; I thought I was doing something good, but he didn't like it and he don't like me!"

"Acting like a baby won't get him to know you," Atem said. "What happened with both of you last night?"

"I slept with pretty mate and he didn't like it," muffled Marik.

"And he hurt your feelings?" questioned Atem.

"Yeah, because I hurt hiim," replied Marik. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know you didn't," Atem sighed. "I'll see if I can talk to him. I hope you didn't paralyzed him." He then left the kitchen, leaving Marik to whine like a puppy. Ryou kept glancing at the werewolf for a while. He scooped the eggs and bacons onto a plate.

"Um . . . . hello," Ryou said softly as he sat across from Marik, who then raised his head and looked at him with curiosity. "Um, my name's Ryou."

"You're pretty mate's friend, aren't you?" asked Marik. Ryou nodded in response. "Why is he so mean?"

"He's not so mean," replied Ryou as he picked up a fork. "He just has a hard time meeting people sometimes. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Marik yelped happily as he immediately grabbed Ryou's plate and munched greedily on the food. "This is very good!" he exclaimed, accidently splitting bits of food.

"Yeah, it should be . . . ." Ryou said quietly and sighed as he looked away from the unmannered werewolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik stared across the room at Atem, who merely smirked. It's been ten minutes and the tanned teenager was already pissed at the sight of the alpha werewolf. "Come on, it's been minutes you hadn't said a damn word!" Malik yelled angrily. "Why are you here anyway?!"

Atem chuckled quietly at his outburst. "My friend Marik's feelings was hurt by your ranting," he said as he took a few steps closer. "He's a member of my pack and I can't allow a mere human insult him. Now go downstairs and apologize to him."

"Apologize?! After what _he_ done?!" yelled Malik as he suddenly stood up. "He violated me and I have to say sorry?! I won't do it!"

Atem's eyebrows twitched in agitaion, but he suddenly chuckled. "You're lucky you're my mate's friend or else I would have you mauled to death," he smiled, showing his pearly-white fangs. Malik slightly flinched at the sight.

"Where's Yugi, anyway?" demanded the tanned teenager. "Did you hurt him?"

"No, I didn't," Atem flatly replied. "That reminds me, he should be awake by now." The werewolf left the room, leaving Malik to sigh in relief.

_What's wrong with this?_ thought the Egyptian teen. _That Marik guy is freakishly odd. First he's aggressive and scary and the next he's childis and whiney._ Malik sighed as he sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He had never liked being lonely; he and his older sister, Ishizu, had been in foster care after their neglectful father couldn't take care of them. He was nine when they were taken away and was already emotionally insensitive, only acted tough to shelled his true feelings

They lived ina foster home until Ishizu was old enough to take care of him. But a couple of years ago, when they moved to Japan, his sister has to go back to Egypt to run a museum. That left Malik all alone, even wtih friends. "I'll apologize when he comes back . . . ." he huffed. " . . . . maybe."

Suddenly, Yugi walked in, obviously wearing an oversized T-shirt. "Malik?" he said as he walked up to the tanned teenager. "Atem told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay, Yugi," Malik quickly answered. Yugi frowned at his friend and sat next to him. "Malik, you don't have to lie," he said. "I know you're hurt. I'll tell Atem how you feel. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Yugi," replied Malik. "Uh, Yugi . . . why do you like this Atem guy? He took you from your home and held you captive here? Aren't you scared?"

"Barely," answered Yugi, "but I'm concerned about Jonouchi and Ryou."

"Me, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done with this chapt

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing panty . . . . dancing panty . . . . dancing panty on my head!

Howling for Mates by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 5

"Can you stop sniffing my hair? It's rather annoying!" Ryou tried to free himself from Marik's bear hug-like grip. The blond-spiked werewolf was _very_ busy sniffing the small teenager's peppermint-scented hair. "Come on, you're crushing me, Marik!" yelped Ryou.

"But you smell better than breakfast, Bakura's mate," smiled Marik as he then into Ryou's neck. "Much better than pretty mate. You also don't squirm as much as him."

"That's because you're suffocating me!" Ryou yelled, obviously blushing from the werewolf's warm breath. Marik chuckled and pinned him onto the kitchen table.

"Come on, Bakura's mate," smirked the werewolf as he bared his small white fangs. "I want to see if you're reluctant or not to--"

"You damn fool!" Bakura snarled angrily as he suddenly whacked Marik at the side of the head. Marik stumbled away, dumbfounded at the surprised attack. "Don't you dare touch what belongs to me! Understand?! You got your own mate and this is my own!" Ryou quickly sat up; Bakura was wearing another pair of dark-colored jeans and a opened leather vest.

"But I didn't do any harm, Bakura," said Marik, rubbing his head. "I just want to play with him, too."

"I don't care! He's mine!" Bakura snarled as he took a step forward. Ryou quickly stepped in front of Bakura.

"Bakura, wait," Ryou said as he placed his hand on the werewolf's chest. "Marik didn't really hurt me, he's just being friendly with me."

"Marik's 'friendliness' is the reason why I hit him," Bakura growled. "He would hump a couch if he wants to, but he knows better about touching what's mine." Ryou glanced at Marik and slightly groaned.

"Marik, please apologize to Bakura for not respecting Bakura," he said.

"W-what? Why?" Marik questioned in disbelief. Ryou gave the werewolf a scolding look and Marik slightly pouted. "Fine, I'm sorry, Bakura," he muttered as he looked away.

"And Bakura, you apologize to Marik for punching him."

"No, I won't!" growled Bakura as he stared at the pale teenager. "I hit him all the time and I had never say sorry to him. Forget it!"

"Just apologize, Bakura!" Ryou said impatiently. "Just do it! Please!"

Bakura growled heavily under his breath and turned his head. "Sorry," he muttered. Ryou sighed and glance the pale werewolf. "There, it's better," he said. "Everything's alright. Right, Bakura?" Bakura stared at him and responded by giving him the smack on the butt. Ryou shrieked as his face blushed.

"That reminds me," said Bakura as he glanced at Marik. "Earlier, I've overheard a conversation from your and Atem's mates. His seems to want to stay, but yours wants to leave."

"Why is that?" Marik asked. Just then, Yugi, who was wearing the T-shirt and his school pants, walked in along with Malik, who saw Ryou.

"Malik! Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed happily.

"Well, hello," smirked Bakura. "Have you seen Atem anywhere?"

"I don't know, he's somewhere," answered Yugi, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Doesn't matter." Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and walked out of the room, with Ryou staggering behind him.

"Pretty mate?" Marik called out quietly. Malik glanced at him reluctantly.

" . . . . Y-yeah?" responded Malik.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to do it. I really like you a lot."

Malik sighed deeply. "I guess I can understand the fact that you like me," he said. "I'm . . . . I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. But you're pretty weird about your reactions."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem childish most of the time and . . ." Malik slightly blushed and stared at Marik's lavender eyes. "I kinda like it." Marik gazed at him and suddenly grinned lustfully.

"You like me?" he asked as he walked up to the teen and wrapped his arms around him.

"Uh . . . . yeah," answered Malik, his face gradually turning red. The moment was suddenly stopped when they heard giggling; they have completely forgotton about Yugi who was eating toast.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen Malik blush like that," Yugi smiled. "I should leave you two alone. Just remember, no hickies!"(*)

"Y-Yugi!" Malik stammered as Yugi rushed out of the kitchen. Marik chuckled in delight as he nuzzled in the teen's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Put this on," Seto ordered as he tossed a pair of jeans at Jonouchi, who growled in response. He was still naked, while Seto was wearing a white dress shirt and black leather pants. "What are you waiting for? I said put it on."

"Not until you tell me where my friends are!" Jonouchi said rudely. Seto loomed over him and glared at him with his icy blue eyes.

"Your friends are with them, and they are fine," he growled lowly. "Now do what I said." Reluctantly, Jonouchi put on the jeans, though it felt a little tight. "You can go find your friends now." Oddly, Jonouchi didn't move a inch. He breathed in Seto's scent and moaned a litte. He started to move closer to the werewolf's neck and began to kiss and lick there.

"Guess biting him was a best thing to do," muttered Seto, glancing at the bruised bitemark at the blonde's shoulder. Jonouchi's lustful behavior suddenly aroused him as the teen went down on his knees and his fingers fumbled for Seto's pants zipper. "Wait, not yet," Seto smirked, taking a step back. Jonouchi glanced at him in confusion before he came back to his senses.

"Wha? What happened?" he questioned himself.

"You nearly gave an oral," smirked Seto as he walked towards the door.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Jonouchi yelled as he quickly stood up. Next thing he knew, he noticed his arousal bulging through the jeans and blushed embarrassingly.

"You really wanted to pleasure me, mutt," Seto laughed. "I can see it in your face _and_ in your pants!" Angry Jonouchi charged at Seto, but the werewolf quickly left the room. Jonouchi ran out of the room, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen in the large hallway.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you," he muttered as he walked swiftly through the hallways. He then suddenly stopped at the corner when he saw Atem speaking with Bakura and quickly hid behind the wall.

"When do we turn them, Atem?" Bakura asked quietly. "We have to do it before the new moon and that's in two weeks."

"I know," replied Atem. "Seto already bit his mate and soon he'll become one of us."

"Speaking of who, he's right behind us," smirked Bakura, glancing over his shoulder. Jonouchi stiffened and tried to take a step back. Next thing he knew, the white-haired werewolf was behind him, wielding a switchblade near the teenager's throat. "What is it that you want? sneered Bakura. "And make it quick before I get impatient."

"Bakura, let go of him," ordered Atem as he snapped his fingers. Bakura slightly pouted as he put his knife away. Relieved, Jonouchi got a better look at the tri-haired who was walking towards him; he was wearing a leather tank top and pants with belts and chains.

"Where's Yugi?" demanded Jonouchi as he glared at him.

"He's in my room," smirked Atem. "There's no need to worry, all of you will go home soon."

"And when the hell will that be?!"

"After we turned all of you," Atem smiled. "You're the first, turned by Seto."

"I was turned?!" gasped Jonouchi.

"You mean you haven't noticed the bitemark on your shoulder?" chuckled Bakura. Jonouchi glanced at his shoulders and his eyes widened when he finally noticed a slightly bruised bitemark.

"What's going to happen to me?" he questioned as he glanced back at Atem.

"Nothing for now," replied Atem, "but by the night of the new moon, you'll be completely turned into one of us."

"What?!" Jonouchi was taken aback.

"That's right; turned forever," Bakura sneered darkly.

"For the rest of your friends, we will turn them if and when they want us to," said atem as he turned around. "Seto might be downstairs. Go look for him there." He walked away, followed by Bakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem walked into his bedroom, where Yugi had been sitting on the floor, playing solitaire. "Yugi," he said, which caught the teenager's attention, "do you, in any way, feel homesick?"

Yugi rolled his eyes in a pondering way. "Uhhh. . . . not really," he finally replied. "But I'm a bit worried about the fact that everbody at school will notice me and my friends gone after a few days."

"Ah, I forgot about that," sighed Atem, running his fingers through his hair. "You think we should take all of you home tonight?"

"Do you really want to?" asked Yugi, feeling concerned.

"I mean, if you don't want to go . . . ." smirked Atem, referring to the _other_ thing. Yugi blushed red at the remark.

"Maybe I should go home," he muttered sheepishly before gazing at the werewolf. "But . . . . will I see you again?"

"Of course you will," Atem smiled as he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "You will see me very soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, that last sentence wasn't meant as a threat, it was more as a promise.

The werewolves will see them again in the next chapter.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!!

P.S.- the (*) means that scene from an episode of YGO abridged when Yugi asked Tea out for a date.


End file.
